


Apocalyptic Immortality

by CabbageDynamite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Dunno where this came from, Fake AH Crew, Funhaus also included, I believe Lindsay would work for both FAHC and rwby, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi, One Shot, Road Trips, So far..., as well and team rwby, no relationships - Freeform, oh... and cockbite, random story idea when I woke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageDynamite/pseuds/CabbageDynamite
Summary: Jeremy didn’t know why it happened. He wasn’t even sure it had happened until he saw the blood shape where his body had been. Even that wasn’t enough evidence, it took until he met up with Matt to really get what was going on, and that was after three years.Jeremy is what you would call an Immortal, there aren’t many of them, but in the wake of the apocalypse it seems like more and more are appearing.





	Apocalyptic Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> This in a random story that my brain though of this morning.
> 
> Not that good of a story but I needed to get it written down.
> 
> This will probably only be a one shot, but I'll see what I feel like, and be free to write your own story from this universe.

Jeremy didn’t know why it happened. He wasn’t even sure it had happened until he saw the blood shape where his body had been. Even that wasn’t enough evidence, it took until he met up with Matt to really get what was going on, and that was after three years.

Jeremy is what you would call an Immortal, there aren’t many of them, but in the wake of the apocalypse it seems like more and more are appearing. It surprised Jeremy to learn that one of his old mates from the normal days was also an immortal, it also surprised him that there were a group of them running out of Los Santos.

Matt was apparently as surprised as him to learn that there was another out there, he said was glad that his friend was alive, but he was mostly excited because it was that first time he had found anybody immortal and a guy called Geoff was gonna be excited.

It took them 5 days to get to California from Boston, one of those days Matt got killed but apparently, he had learnt how to ‘respawn’ closer to his body. He told Jeremy that he would get used to it.

Jeremy was worried about this group of Immortals that Matt was taking him to see, Matt hadn’t talked about them except mentioning that name Geoff. 

Also, wondering whether this was really a good thing to do, driving across the country with a guy he had known only online 4 years ago, he had a safe house and everything back in Boston but he had to give this a chance, if there were more people he could be around it would be much better than before.

They got to the city mid-way through day five Matt stashed his car and pulled Jeremy along to a fence, and started to climb. This was it Jeremy’s choice, he saw Matt leave the keys in his car and knew where it was and could just go and not be involved in this maybe cult. But Matt had come back from the dead as well, he needed to know if there were more and after being with Matt for five days, realised he missed someone he could talk with.

Jeremy climbed over the fence where Matt grabbed his right arm and told him they needed to get back before 2pm as that was when they had the ‘all hands meeting’ and would be the only time Matt would know where they all were. 

Matt pulled Jeremy towards an old theatre and just as he told him that was where they met someone else, a guy called Trevor. Jeremy was sceptical of everyone else after living out in the wilderness for a long time but he hit it off with Trevor almost immediately. It was during his talk with Trevor about whether putting loads of marshmallows in a microwave was a good idea, that they finally went inside the theatre.

There were around 150 people there and Jeremy knew who most of them were, Fakehaus, Cockbite and he could also see the famous assassin team RWBY. It was then that he noticed them, the Fake AH Crew, he looked over at Matt who was giving a smug look, it was then that he realised that the Geoff, Matt mentioned was in fact Geoff Ramsey. He and Matt made a bet when they were younger that the one who made it into the Fake AH Crew first owed the other 100$, so he guessed he should give Matt the money as he got to them first, if the world still ran on money, he would try to find some sweets he remembered Matt liked them.

There was a big meeting where everyone went over what areas were still secure how much major food rations were left and then they moved onto new findings. The Fakehaus guys found a bunch of alcohol at a bar in Mexico, which everyone was happy about then Matt stood up and said that he had found Jeremy and that he was immortal, and as he had found him he was going to be allocated to B team of the Fake AH Crew, it was as this was being said that Jeremy spotted two guys out of the corner of his eye high five at the statement.

It was Gavin and Michael, if he wasn’t so tired from the long trip, and trying to look professional to everyone in the room, he would have fan-boyed over this but he kept his composure.

The meeting finished and Matt brought him over to the left side of the room. This was when he saw them, Geoff and Jack and behind them leaning up again the wall was the Vagabond. His 18-year-old self would not believe this was happening. Matt stepped forwards and introduced Geoff to him.

“Jeremy, welcome to the Fake AH Crew”

This was the best day of his life!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Cabbage x


End file.
